


They're Hunting Us (But Mostly Me)

by Ausomerus



Category: Celeste (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Madeline Remembers Respawns AU, No Instant Death AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: An encounter with a Seeker in the Mirror Temple doesn't go as good as Madeline hoped.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	They're Hunting Us (But Mostly Me)

Madeline clutched the crystal Theo was trapped in, and held it above her head. Theo spoke, slight fear creeping into his voice.

“Madeline, I hope you know how to deal with these...”

Madeline’s gaze fell upon a purple creature, tentacles slowly moving around. The eyes on the creature locked onto her as she ran across the room, hoping to make it. She shuddered as she remembered the feeling of teeth sinking into her body, ripping through her skin. Theo exclaimed, quickly pulling Madeline out of her thoughts.

“Madeline, I don’t know how fast you can move, but if you can move faster, please do!”

Madeline felt teeth scrape against the back of her leg. She threw Theo forward, hoping at least one of them could survive this. She heard Theo yell her name as the creature sunk its teeth into her leg. She heard a loud crunch as her leg gave out from under her. She saw Theo frantically pounding his fist against the crystal, tears falling from his face.

She felt the creature bite into her torso. She let out a whimper as she inhaled a shallow breath. She felt something wet sliding down her cheeks, falling onto the ground with a quiet _plop._ Everything faded to black as she took one last look at Theo.


End file.
